La cravate
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ Ficlet/ [fluffy] - Un Dean éméché, un ange heureux, une cravate qui se perd et un Sam étonné... Voilà les ingrédients de cet OS trop court pour en faire un résumé digne de ce nom.


**.:: CRAVATE ::.**

 _Bon... Je sais pas... Une idée comme ça...  
Parce que les vêtements de nos héros préférés sont une bonne source d'inspiration :D  
_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 ** _Pairing :_** _Destiel_  
 ** _Type :_** _OS / Ficlet  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _T_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après...  
_ _ **Note :**_ _Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Cravate ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Il leur fallut s'y reprendre à trois ou quatre reprises pour réussir à appuyer sur la poignée, après quoi, la porte s'ouvrit si brutalement qu'elle fut bruyamment projetée contre le mur de la chambre.  
Il faisait nuit noir, dans la pièce où les lumières étaient éteintes, tout comme à l'extérieur où le lampadaire qui aurait dû éclairer le parking devant le motel n'avait plus d'ampoule depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.  
Dean avait trouvé ce détail très agaçant à son arrivée, rendant l'endroit des plus lugubres. Mais à présent, s'il avait été en état d'y penser, il aurait certainement apprécié la discrétion que l'obscurité leur offrait. À défaut d'être silencieux, au moins, personne ne pouvait les voir, pas même Sam qui avait bien compris que son frère ne comptait pas rentrer seul ce soir. Il avait donc décidé sans en avoir réellement le choix de passer sa nuit ailleurs. Cependant, il était loin d'imaginer avec qui Dean s'apprêtait à passer la nuit.

L'ange et lui s'étaient écrasés l'un contre l'autre sur le mur vers l'entrée, s'embrassant aussi sauvagement que l'alcool le leur permettait. Leurs gestes étaient aussi maladroits que brusques. Tout deux riaient de leur gaucheries sans pour autant réussir à désunir leurs bouches qui semblaient se plaire l'une contre l'autre.  
L'esprit quelque peu embrumé, Dean tentait de retirer sa chemise dont les manches ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher ses poignets. Fouettant l'air des bras, il finit par se défaire du tissus qui tomba à leur pieds. Une fois ça fait, le chasseur tenta de retirer son manteau à l'ange. Dans le but de l'aider, Castiel se décolla quelque peu du mur mais, ne tenant pas vraiment droit sur ses jambes, dû rapidement reprendre appuis contre la parois, juste les épaules, le bassin avancé, faisant naître de nombreuses idées dans l'esprit éméché de Dean qui se mordit les lèvres en y pensant.

Puis Castiel se laissa retomber contre Dean, collant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles du châtain qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, riant à nouveau de voir son ange hilare, c'était tellement rare, tellement plaisant. Il attrapa la cravate de Castiel, défit le noeud et la fit glisser autour du cou de son porteur dans un geste qui se voulait sensuel. Après quoi, il la fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête pour l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Castiel trouva se geste aussi mignon que ridicule, se mordant la lèvre à son tour avant d'attraper Dean par les fesses, le plaquant brusquement contre lui.

C'est à ce moment que Dean sentit l'excitation de Castiel pulser contre son entre-jambe également dans le même état. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà désiré autant quelqu'un, avoir ressentit cette électricité au contact du corps d'une femme. Prenant conscience de ça, son rire cessa petit à petit. Le souffle court, le front collé à celui de Castiel, les mains encadrant son visage, Dean plongea son regard dans celui si profond qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux... ? Demanda-t-il alors, chuchotant.

\- Si tu le veux aussi, alors j'en suis certain, répondit Castiel, confirmant ses propos d'un nouveau baiser.

Dean ne se fit pas prier davantage, attirant l'ange jusqu'au lit où il le fit tomber avant de se jeter sur lui pour terminer de le déshabiller.

La nuit fut mouvementée. Magnifique. Magique...

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin, prenant une profonde inspiration, Dean ne put retenir un sourire en sentant la douce odeur sucrée lui remonter les narines. Les yeux encore fermés, il profita de ce parfum un instant, sans trop savoir pourquoi il le rendait si heureux, si apaisé. Cela lui inspirait la légèreté, la douceur, avec une touche de miel. Un peu comme Castiel.

 _« Cass ! »_

Dean se redressa d'un bond sur son matelas, torse nu, ne portant qu'un boxer, surpris de voir son petit frère assis sur le lit d'à côté, son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux. Depuis quand Sam était-il là ? Est-ce que la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

 _« Un rêve... »_

\- Salut, lui lança Sam.

\- ... 'lut... Répondit Dean quelque peu déphasé.

\- Bien... "Dormis" ? Demanda Sam en signant les guillemets, se doutant pertinemment que son aîné n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

Mais Dean ne répondit pas, cherchant des yeux des repères dans la pièce. Et ils tombèrent sur bien mieux que ça ; une preuve que la soirée d'hier avait bel et bien eut lieu telle qu'il se la rappelait.

\- Tout va bien Dean ?

La cravate de Castiel était posée sur la table, par dessus le journal de leur père, comme une mauvaise blague. Dean déglutit sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Sam allait une nouvelle fois demander à Dean si tout allait bien mais l'ange ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, apparaissant à côté de la table. Quelque chose était différent, il faisait beaucoup moins stricte que d'habitude. Sam et Castiel se saluèrent alors que Dean l'observait attentivement sans même penser à lui rendre le bonjour, cherchant ce qui le rendait différent.

\- Ah, la voilà. Dit Castiel d'un ton neutre tout en attrapant sa cravate et en la replaçant autour de son cou.

 _« Il ne portait pas de cravate... ! »_ réalisa Dean au même moment. _  
_

Sam se figea, stupéfait, tournant vivement les yeux vers Dean, le regard interrogateur. Mais Dean ne disait rien, il se contentait de regarder son frère en rougissant.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Demanda naïvement Castiel en y refaisant le noeud double.

\- Heu... Je-je l'ai trouvée sur mon lit, répondit Sam, plus qu'étonné.

Le cadet ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Malgré le malaise évident de Dean, il penchait malgré tout pour une explication rationnelle et sensée pour que cette cravate ait quitté l'ange qui habituellement ne s'en séparait pas, pratiquement toujours tiré à quatre épingle, même lorsqu'il était saoul. Et si par hasard, il lui arrivait d'être quelque peu débraillé, il avait la capacité de réparer ou faire réapparaître ses vêtements. S'étonnant que ce ne soit pas le cas pour sa cravate, Sam ne se priva pas de poser naïvement la question.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas faite réapparaître, comme d'habitude ?

\- Je ne peux récupérer mes vêtements que si je sais où ils sont. Mais Dean l'a lancée à travers la pièce après me l'avoir retirée quand on s'apprêtait à...

\- Cass ! Coupa brusquement Dean en levant les mains. Cass, c'est bon, je crois que Sam à compris.

\- En effet... Laissa échapper Sam, un sourire collé aux lèvres, se retenant difficilement de rire, tout en lançant un regard moqueur à son aîné avant de se replonger dans ses recherches.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le comique de la situation, alors que Dean était mort de honte.  
Du moins au début.

Rapidement, il se mit à sourire à son tour, réalisant qu'en se moquant doucement, Sam était en réalité simplement heureux pour lui.

.

 **:: FIN ::**


End file.
